nnerpfandomcom-20200216-history
Nara Akio
'Character First Name:' Akio 'Character Last Name:' Nara 'IMVU Username:' XAkioNaraX 'Nickname: (optional)' Kio 'Age:' 19 'Date of Birth:' 05/21/181AN 'Gender:' Male 'Ethnicity:' Ikotsugakurian 'Height:' 5"10 'Weight:' 200 pounds 'Blood Type:' A 'Occupation:' Ninja 'Scars/Tattoos:' X-scar located on chest. A line scar down his 'Affiliation:' Ikotsugakure 'Relationship Status:' Single 'Personality:' Like most Nara's Akio is a very quiet, lazy, sleepy person. He was known to always be the first one out and know when to leave when things got to hot for him, not really big on fighting or anything what so ever that made him to move and as for the people who thought bad of him he never really cared, His mind was mostly in sleep mode. But despite his lazy personality, when things got real serious he uses his sleeping brain to logicly solve problems quicker then others, but mostly because he dosn't want to stay there to long. 'Nindo: (optional)' ((What does your character say? Their Ninja way?)) 'Summoning:' Mukuro(mist owl) 'Bloodline/Clan:' Nara 'Ninja Class: ' Jonin 'Element One:' Shadow minipulation 'Element Two:' N/A 'Weapon of choice:' Normal black katana 'Strengths' Inteligence-Exceptional Learning speed-Supirior Stamina-Average Ninjutsu-Above average 'Weaknesses:' Handseals:progressing Taijutsu-Below average Shirikenjutsu-Progressing 'Chakra color:' Teal 'Projectile Weapons Inventory:' Your Projectile Weapons Inventory. Maximum capacity at: Genin (50 pieces) Chunin (60 pieces) Jounin (70 pieces) ANBU/Sage (80 pieces) Sannin/Kage (90 pieces) Please allocate now Kunai (cost 2 pieces):5 Shuriken (cost 1.5 pieces): 10 Senbon (cost 1 pieces each):4 Makibishi Spikes (cost 0.5 pieces each set of 10):0 Small Scrolls (cost 3 pieces):4 Medium Scrolls ( cost 4 pieces): 1 Large Scrolls (cost 5 pieces):0 Smoke Bomb ((Max 3) costing 3 pieces each):3 Flash Bomb ((Max 2) costing 4 pieces each): 3 Paper Bomb ((Max 20) costing 2 pieces): 6 Any sword ((Max 7) costing 6 pieces each):1 Any other weaponry: (costing 5 pieces each):'' List the other weapons here: '''Total:71 'Jutsu List:' Transformation Technique - Rank E Clone Technique - Rank E Body Replacement - Rank E Rope Escape Technique - Rank E Generic Sealing Technique - Rank E Genjutsu - Rank E *Shadow Imitation Shuriken *Shadow Sewing Technique *Shadow Neck Binding *Shadown Gathering *Black Spider Lily 'Allies:' Ikotsugakure 'Enemies:' ((Your enemies, rivals)) 'Background Information:' At a young age Akio was brought into the ninja Academy for his quick learning speed which was praised for a short time, as years passed his talent the village praised him for was torn apart by his new persona...Lazyness. Instead of him moving forward and graduating the academy at the younge age he instead graduated bearly with peoople his age. In his gennin days Akio was even more lazy then before, the lack of care with his ninja skills was enourmus and he never really showed up to training or anything, he was lectured almost every day and by the time chunin exams came around he flunked it. After a year passed Akio was anngered by his unwanted expectations by his village, he never wanted to be some prodlge because he was born that way, he just wanted to be himself. As time passed Akio finally decided he was going to do something about it. He started to take his training seriously and the next time the chunin exams came around, Akio passed with flying colors. He preformed his missions usually alone and did most of them at his leasure, he couldn't rettain his lazy nature ofcourse. as he kept this up the kage of the village finaly deciided to spitee him, at age 19 he was premoted to Jonin and was given kids to train to become great ninja, ofcourse he wanted to decline, but he wasn't given a choice...it was more of a punishment for him. As he met some of his students he started to have little images of himself back then when he was a genin, he felt slightly joyed training them as there sensei.j 'Roleplaying Library:' 'Approved by:' ((Only Jounin's will fill this part out.))